Voltage regulators are commonly used for providing electrical power with a stable voltage. A particular type of voltage regulator includes a switching regulator that controls an output voltage of the voltage regulator using one or more switches that are switched on and off with a duty cycle proportional to a measured output voltage of an output of the voltage regulator. The switches typically include metal-oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFETs) devices that are controlled by a switching circuit, such as a pulse-width-modulation (PWM) circuit in which the pulse width is modulated according to changes in output voltage, or a constant on time (COT) circuit in which pulse width is maintained constant while a duration between pulses is modulated according to changes in output voltage.